


Concern

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Era, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Triwizard Tournament
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Angelina Johnson inscreveu-se para o Triwizard Tournament, estava pensando em como seria ótimo honrar a casa da Gryffindor, e ser uma mulher escolhida. Todos pareceram curtir a ideia, ainda mais depois do fracasso dos gêmeos com o cálice. Contudo, George Weasley não estava nem um pouco feliz, e ele resolveu deixar isso bem claro.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Concern

Angelina sentou-se, ao lado da maca de George, segurando o riso.

— Pode rir — ele disse — Fred e eu jamais pensaríamos nisso...

— Você fica bem de barba, se é um consolo — ela disse, sem conseguir controlar-se.

— Pelo menos, sabemos como será no futuro — George tentou brincar.

— O que houve? — ela percebeu o seu desconforto.

— Conseguiu inscrever-se para o torneio? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — Angelina sorriu — Espero ser escolhida, dar orgulho para a Gryffindor. Aliás, onde está Fred? Ele foi liberado?

— Foi falar com a McGonagall, mas acho que Dumbledore nos libera dessa — ele respondeu, rapidamente — Não queremos que você seja escolhida.

— Como assim? — ela levantou-se, estressada — Acham que, por eu ser mulher, não consigo ganhar um torneio? Ou melhor: ser escolhida pelo cálice?

— Você é capaz de ambos, e esse é o problema — ele retrucou, contrariado — Esse torneio é perigoso, pessoas já morreram, e não estamos a fim de que você seja uma delas.

Fred entrou na Ala Hospitalar com um sorriso vitorioso, que foi sumindo aos poucos.

— Tudo bem aqui? — perguntou, preocupado.

Angelina passou apressadamente e direto por ele, evidentemente irritada.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou, confuso.

— Nada — disse George, rispidamente.

Fred não estava preocupado, mas Angelina não precisava saber disso.


End file.
